staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 listopada 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kartka z kalendarza) 8.00 "Inny świat" ( 39/44) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Dla dzieci: "Kasztelania '96" - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Folkloru w Sierpcu 9.05 Gimnastyka: Ping-pong 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pod wiatr" (6) - serial prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedyńka 11.00 Zrób to tak, jak my: Wesołe poduszki 11.15 Szkoła zdrowia i urody 11.30 Opowieści bałtyckie: Pomiędzy rzeką a morzem 11.50 "Arcydzieła" (13/45): "Gabrielle Munter: Wiejska uliczka zimą" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: W poszukiwaniu pstrągów 12.40 Sekrety starszej pani (z Katowic) 13.05 Start - teleturniej sportowy (audiotele: 0-70075866) 13.25 Wiosna obywateli - pr. publicystyczny 13.50 Polska droga do samodzielności w sztuce 14.20 Jak znależć dobrą pracę: Jak napisać życiorys i podanie o pracę 14.30 Przez lądy i morza: Kobiety arabskie 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ekonomiczne opały rodziny Kowalskich (12): Kowalski myśli o emeryturze 15.25 Marzenie - film animowany do muzyki Roberta Schumanna 15.30 "Nieustraszeni" (12/13) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 16.00 Dla dzieci: Król zwierząt - teleturniej 16.25 Muzzy (24) - język angielski dla dzieci 16.30 Dla młodych widzów: Raj 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.30 Powtórka z PRL-u (3) - prof. Ludwik Hass 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Kocie opowieści" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Siedem razy morderstwo" - film kryminalny prod. USA (1990 r., 90 min) 21.50 W centrum uwagi 22.30 Cafe Fusy - program satyryczny 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Studio sport Liga Mistrzów (skróty) 0.10 Reportaż 1.00 "Ostateczny cios" (2 ost.) - film sensacyjny prod. włoskiej (84 min) 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki / Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki -program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zwariowany tata" (1/18) - serial prod. USA (1994 r.) 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Sylvan" (17/26) - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Katholikos znaczy powszechny: Krew jak poezja 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas: Ekologia w modzie 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 Seans filmowy (audiotele: 0-70035200) 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70075800) 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Po rozum do głowy 20.10 Liga Mistrzów: Widzew Lódź - Borussia Dortmund (w przerwie: Sport telegram) 22.30 Panorama 23.05 "Myszy i ludzie" - film fab. prod. USA (1981 r., 117 min) 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.10 Namiętność - nowela telewizyjna 08.00 Teleks 08.10 Grosz 08.30 Szczęśliwy zamek - serial dla młodych widzów 08.55 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami - progr. przyrod. 09.20 M iasto nad zatoką - serial przyg. 09.45 Ktoś i coś - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Rozalka Olaboga - serial TVP 10.35 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 11.00 Naprawdę, jaka jesteś - film dok. 11.30 Ring 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Joanna D'Arc - dram at hist. USA 13.45 Religie i Kościoły w Polsce - pol. serial dok. 14.40 Daleki lot nad płonącą Warszawą - progr. dok. 14.50 Telekino proponuje 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Prawdziwa historia o... pajęczych cnotach i pajęczych psotach 15.35 Zew natury 16.05 Klątwa Century Falls - ang. serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Dwory, dworki 16.45 Łazik - mag. turystyczny 17.00 Teleks 17.10 Gość Trójki 17.20 Namiętność - nowela telewizyjna 18.10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów 18.33 Marla Celeste - nowela telewizyjna 19.20 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat 19.30 Obietnica - film dok. prod. franc. 20.00 Teleks 20.05 Dr Dangerfleld - ang. serial krym. 21.00 Człowiek z lodu - film dok. prod. ang. 21.50 Ars viva 22.05 Teleks 22.20 Japonia: Duch I forma - jap. film dok. 23.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Central Park - serial USA 07.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 07.55 Informacje 08.00 Polityczne graffiti 08.20 Klub Fitness Woman 08.30 Ufozaury - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Drużyna A - serial USA 10.00 Młodości żar - serial kanad. 11.00 Airwolf - serial USA 12.00 Disco relaks 13.00 Oskar - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 14.00 Kuba Szyliński zaprasza 14.30 Czas na naturę - magazyn medyczny 15.00 HaloGra!My! 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Link Journal - mag. mody 16.45 Gwiazdy i rozgwiazdy - teleturniej 17.15 Kalam bury - teleturniej 17.45 Skrzydła - serial USA 18.15 Świat według Bundych - serial USA 18.45 Informacje i komentarz dnia 19.00 MacGyver - serial USA 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 FILM TYGODNIA: Nowicjusz - film USA (1990) 22.00 Informacje i biznes lnformacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco - serial USA 23.30 Na każdy temat - talk show 00.30 Młodości żar - serial USA 01.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Z archiwum folkloru: XXVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Folkloru Ziem Górskich (powt.) 7.35 Stanisław Lem - film dok. (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Kraina Łagodności - fragmenty koncertu festiwalowego Opole '96 9.00 Do przerwy 0:1 (1/7): Piłka - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.30 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek - program dokumentalny (powt.) 10.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (11): Dar Hermesia - serial TVP (powt.) 10.45 Ocalić od zapomnienia (powt.) 11.00 Tam gdzie rosną bomby - reportaż (powt.) 11.30 Śpiewnik ilustrowany - Zygmunt Konieczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Matki, żony i kochanki (12) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.10 150 lat kolei na ziemiach polskich - film dok. (powt.) 13.40 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Od bambra do menela - Jadziem panie Zielonka 16.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 16.30 Auto-Moto-Klub (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Uroczyste otwarcie sieci kablowej w Bremie - reportaż 18.45 Teatr TV: Luigi Pirandello - Cece (spektakl z 1995 r.) 19.20 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: O powstawaniu gatunków 19.45 Dobranocka: Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomosci 20.30 Polonica: Dziennik dla ojca i matki - dramat społeczno-polityczny prod. węgierskiej (1990 r.) 22.25 Program na czwartek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Demoniczne kobiety Witkacego - film dok. 23.30 Artes - magazyn artystyczny 23.55 Uczmy się polskiego (28) 0.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Teatr TV: Luigi Pirandello - Cece (powt.) 1.35 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: O powstawaniu gatunków (powt.) 1.55 Korzenie: Rap w każdej zagrodzie - reportaż (powt.) 2.25 Amator - reportaż 2.40 Auto-Moto-Klub (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Polonica: Dziennik dla ojca i matki - dramat społeczno-polityczny prod. węgierskiej (powt.) 5.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Demoniczne kobiety Witkacego - film dok. (powt.) 6.30 Artes - magazyn artystyczny (powt.) PTK 2 14.05 Telezakupy 15.00 Atomic TV 17.00 O czym szumią wierzby - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Bohaterowie - serial romantyczny 18.30 Anastasia - serial grecki 19.00 Disco polo mix 19.40 Z planu filmowego - magazyn kinowy 20.00 Anioł bezprawia - film sensac. USA (1994) 21.45 AutomaJster - poradnik kierowcy 22.00 Instynkt zabójcy - film sensac. USA (1988) 23.30 Midnight Love - muzyka 00.00 Muzyczne dobranoc Polonia 1 08.00 Teleshop 08.30 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 09.30 Geronimo - telenowela 10.30 Namiętności - telenowela 11.45 Cena ambicji - serial włoski 13.30 Satelite - program muzyczny 15.25 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Geronimo - telenowela 18.45 Namiętności - telenowela 20.00 FILMY CLAUDE'A LELOUCHA: Jedni i drudzy - film fab. prod. wł. 21.50 W domu - program o domu 22.20 Reportaż z planu - program filmowy 22.50 Satelite - program muzyczny 00.35 Pełnym gazem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.00 Escape - program komputerowy 01.30 Bliżej filmu - program filmowy BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Breakfast News Extra 9.20 Style Challenge 9.45 Kilroy 10.30 Can't Cook Won't Cook 11.00 News 11.05 The Really Useful Show 11.45 Smillie's People 12.00 News 12.05 Police Rescue 12.55 The Weather Show 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.00 Call My Bluff 14.30 A Week in the Country 15.00 Incognito 15.30 Ants in Your Pants 15.50 Chucklevision 16.10 Get Your Own Back 16.35 The Queen's Nose 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Small Talk 19.30 Here and Now 20.00 How Do They Do That? 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 The X Files 22.15 Harry Enfield and Chums 22.45 Sportsnight 0.15 Carolina Skeletons 1.45 Weather 1.50 Closedown BBC2 7.15 See Hear Breakfast News 7.30 The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 7.55 It'll Never Work 8.20 Christopher Crocodile 8.25 Monty 8.35 The Record 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Playdays 10.30 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Christopher Crocodile 14.05 Monty 14.10 The Champions 15.00 News 15.05 Westminster with Nick Ross 15.55 News 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17.40 Mary Berry at Home 17.55 Turning Points 18.00 Star Trek: the Next Generation 18.45 Trev and Simon's Transmission Impossible 19.00 Testament: the Bible in Animation 19.30 From the Edge 20.00 Trust Me, I'm a Doctor 20.30 Open Rhodes 21.00 Modern Times A Pleasant Land 21.50 The Verdict: a Lack of Conviction 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Soho Stories 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone